


The killer closed his eyes and dreamt

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [30]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dreamsharing, M/M, Serial Killers, fighting with the past, struggling with dark urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Continuation of The Eyes of a Killer.Fili's new life is full of struggle, the past life still throws a shadow on his reality.





	

He stretched lazily and his hand slowly moped over the sheets covering the bed. Only to find it empty... He cringed his brother was at it again. He hated when the dreams that haunted them always became a reality. He wondered how many of his dreams were echoes of their past lives and how many were pure delusions caused by their traumatic life.

He pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants and walked down into their living room area. Their condo was something he insisted on, not big, and not giving enough privacy for his brother’s despicable hobby to evolve.

He knew it would happen sooner or later, his dreams full of blood and gore. This life not even a tiny bit better than the last one. He knew he was the logical one who ended it all, and this time he hope nothing bad would happen.

He kept their lives steady, supplementing in anything his brother might need. Guiding his crazy craze in a legal way. As much as killing was legal. Killing on paper fortunately was.

“What are you drawing this time?” Kili asked seeing him sitting at the huge table with drawings in front of him.

“I just finished a new episode.” Fili smiled lightly and pulled him closer.

“Let me see...” Kili smiled taking the sheets and arranging them.

“I wonder how you always know the correct order...” Fili teased him with gentle kisses.

“We have the same dreams.” Kili reminded him. That was one thing they discovered as children, and after taking notes and arranging them, they learnt they in fact dreamt of seven distinct lives, each and single one they lived together.

He easily recognised the place. It was their first life, the one in Scotland, near a beautiful castle which didn’t exist anymore.

“You drew Erebor.” Kili smiled. “And the battle we both died in.”

“It keeps ringing in my head... so I thought that once I get it on paper...” Fili tried to explain.

“That it will stop haunting you...” Kili gently brushed the scars on his brother’s forearm. From his first early teenage blood fascination period. He always made sure Fili cut no one else but himself or Kili. Not to endanger their new chance. Their new life.

“My agent said the one about escaping prison is going to print soon.” Fili smiled.

“Good, we should get some money for it.” Kili nodded.

“I was wondering...” Fili nuzzled his neck.

“About?” Kili asked him gently.

“I want to draw a zombie one, a real original story...” Fili confessed.

“That’s a great idea...” Kili nodded absentmindedly thinking of consequences of being what they were.

“I want you to make a computer game, and I’ll draw the story line in comic. We could call it zomic!” Fili was enthusiastic.

“You’re insane.” Kili kissed him.

“You have no idea...” Fili pulled him even closer.

\-------

Fili had no one ever. Kili was his centre of the universe in each and every dream like life. And every time he died in his dreams it killed Fili over and over again. There was only one exception from the pattern, when Kili killed him only to kill himself. That last life was simply horrible. He knew most of it was caused because he was without Kili for long years. Kili was his heart and soul, they had to be together, and the pain of his loss drove that Fili insane even more.

They were both raised and breed for battle. Taught to kill. Kili felt it took, in every single life. But Kili was stronger, less tempted to act on uncivilized urges. Somehow Fili felt that he was drawn to it all more. But this time he had to make things perfect, for Kili. He could see those black eyes gaze at him searching insanity in his eyes. He saw the worry in them, the anxiety that he will turn into a monster one more time. So he strived not to.

He painted blood. He painted gore. He began making a living drawing comics with bloody scenes and death. He still made less money than Kili as a programmer, but it felt good to have a way to vent.

He would do everything for Kili. And the only time he did kill in that lifetime was for Kili. To protect him.  He could see the huge pile of blood as the knife went into the neck of their despicable uncle. The man who tried raping tiny Kili. And Fili as the older brother defended him at all cost. Without any hesitation. With centuries of dreams showing him how.

“Do you think I will become a monster again?” Fili asked him one day as their new idea z zombie game was coming to life.

“You never were a monster.” Kili assured him calmly.

“Even when?” Fili was full of doubt.

“Even then.” Kili told him calmly. “And don’t you dare think otherwise.”

“Your opinion is the only that matters.” Fili felt relief. He could do this. He could live a normal life. A better life. Only for Kili.

 

 


End file.
